


Sunburn (Or, Evan's Goddamned Day Off)

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: schmoop_bingo: sunburn.' Evan had had the date saved for weeks. Explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn (Or, Evan's Goddamned Day Off)

Evan had had the date saved for weeks, boxed in red on Sheppard’s calendar (because the man couldn’t keep track of his own shit, so why would he keep track of Evan’s?) and, come hell or high water (or, knowing Atlantis, both) Evan was getting a Goddamned Day Off. (He even thought of it that way, with capital letters. He was pretty serious about it.)

So now, here it was, the morning of his Goddamned Day Off, and he was in the back of a Jumper in swim trunks and a tee with the name of a band he no longer remembered seeing in concert. David was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, strapping himself in as Evan went through the last of the pre-flight checks and cleared them for launch.

They were headed to the mainland for the day. David had managed to swing himself a day off, too, and since they’d pretty much come out to the entire expedition (damn M4L-093 and their truth roofies, anyway) and nobody gave a flying fuck, it didn’t have to look like anything other than what it was.

Evan settled the Jumper down along the beach and pulled out the towels he’d brought along. Beach chairs were something of a scarcity in Atlantis; Dr. Appleton in Geology had two, but she was hesitant to loan them out after that thing with Dr. McKay and the squid, so Evan hadn’t even bothered. He didn’t mind sitting on the ground, and David wouldn’t care, either.

“So what are we doing today?” David asked from behind him. He was just coming out of the Jumper, wearing only his swim trunks, a brightly colored tube in his hand.

“Sunbathing,” Evan declared. “We’re going to lay on the towels and fall asleep on our stomachs and be really uncomfortable wearing shirts for the next few days because of the sunburn.”

David smiled at him. “As fun as that sounds, I think we can sunbathe without risking skin cancer.”

Evan groaned as he caught the tube of suntan lotion. “Just tell me this isn’t the stuff McKay makes.”

“No,” David laughed. “SPF 100, honestly? I’m a lot paler than McKay, and I think 30 will be enough for me.”

“Good,” Evan said, then grinned. “I’ll get your back if you get mine.”

David laughed at him again. “Worst line ever,” he informed Evan, but sat down next to him anyway. Evan squirted the lotion into his hand and took his time rubbing it into David’s back, his shoulders, and down his arms. David hummed contentedly and didn’t comment when Evan started to apply the lotion to his face, down his neck, and across his chest. By the time Evan got to David’s swim trunks, he was making a different sort of noise altogether, and Evan smirked as he pulled the trunks down and continued to rub the lotion in.

“Best not to have tan lines,” he pointed out, and David certainly didn’t disagree.

Evan slowed his hands as he pulled David’s trunks down and off entirely. David stretched out and laid flat on his back, giving Evan a nice eyeful. He grinned as he worked suntan lotion down David’s legs, being as conscientious as he could about covering David’s skin while staring down at his erection and feeling his own swell.

“Are you finished?” David rasped out when Evan finally reached the tops of his feet. “Pretty sure I’m not going to get burned now.”

“Hmm,” Evan said noncommittally, squeezing out more of the lotion and warming it in his hands. “Think I missed a spot.”

“Missed a spot?” David’s eyes were closed, and his voice was almost a whine. “Evan, the only place you didn’t – oh.” He broke off as Evan wrapped his hand around David’s cock, stroking smoothly up and down. “Oh, yeah, you missed there.”

“Found it,” Evan smirked, and David thrust up a little with his hips, making a sound in the back of his throat that Evan was definitely interested in hearing again. He repeated the motion with his hand and David moaned out loud, and that was a pretty great sound too, Evan decided. He drew it out for a while, bringing David to the edge and letting him slide gently back, until his partner was reduced to a moaning, writhing wreck beneath him, eyes shot through with lust, panting and sweating and perfect.

“Please, Evan,” he groaned, hips jerking desperately. “Please, oh God, please…”

And how could Evan resist a request like that? He jerked smoothly, just a few times, and David was spilling over his hand, gasping and arching. Evan reached down to his own straining cock and pumped forward quickly, not needing much after teasing David for so long, and was soon coming himself. They settled into each other, kissing lazily on the blanket, until they both fell into an easy sleep.

Later, much later, Evan groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling the sunburn across his back, his legs, and, horrifyingly, his ass. “Told you I was going to get sunburned.”

David tapped him on the nose with the lotion bottle. “Well, if you’d been a little more patient, I could’ve returned the favor and you’d be fine.”

Evan gave him a smirk and took the bottle from him. “There are much better uses for a bottle of lotion,” he informed David, squirting some of it out into his hand. “Allow me to remind you.”


End file.
